


Леонардо просыпался

by AhnYeongAh



Category: Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci, Киндрэт
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhnYeongAh/pseuds/AhnYeongAh
Summary: "Однажды наступает миг, когда в том мире мы не можем развиваться дальше. Чувствуя это, фэриартос уходят в другую реальность. Иначе душа их выгорает дотла". Леонардо, "Основатель"





	Леонардо просыпался

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют цитаты из работ Леонардо да Винчи и из "Колдуна из клана Смерти"

Леонардо просыпался на рассвете. Едва занявшись, тот золотил лёгкие, будто слюдяные облака. Вокруг раскинулся, маня, огромный и неизведанный мир.

Всё кругом дышало жизнью и рождало идеи. Варёные яйца на завтрак дали столь желанный способ проникнуть в устройство глаза. «Зрачок глаза расположен в середине роговой оболочки, которая имеет вид части сферы, в середине своего основания содержащей зрачок. Эта роговая оболочка, будучи частью сферы, воспринимает все подобия предметов и через зрачок посылает их внутрь, в место, где совершается зрение. При анатомировании глаза, для того чтобы хорошо разглядеть внутри, не проливая его влаги, надобно положить глаз в яичный белок, и прокипятить, и укрепить, разрезая яйцо и глаз поперёк, дабы средняя часть снизу не пролилась». Резвившийся над виноградником коршун стряхнул с перьев росу вдохновения на рукопись. «Импульс одного из крыльев, отбрасываемого ребром в сторону хвоста, порождает внезапное круговое движение птицы вслед за импульсом указанного крыла».

На душе было легко, голова полнилась идеями, жизнь была прекрасна.

Леонардо просыпался на закате. Лишь с уходом последнего солнечного луча мир стал готов принимать творца свои объятия. Но творца ли? Променяв все краски жизни на вечность созидания, он утратил не только человеческую часть себя, но и главные источники вдохновения. Свежесть ночи терялась с каждым годом, с каждым минувшим веком, и ни отражённый, ни искусственный свет не мог сравниться с яркостью итальянского полудня. Оттенки неба уже не радовали глаз, еда не способна стала насыщать, пируэты птиц не рождали полёта мысли, весь мир сжался до медленно затлевающей души.

Конечно, в его распоряжении были лучшие материалы: кисти и краски, карандаши и бумага, дерево и металл, глина и мрамор, лаборатории и морг. И если в переплетении грифельных линий, переходе цвета и гармонии форм собратья-фэри видели красоту наравне с мастером, то изящество чертежей, смертоносность орудий войны и загадки человеческого тела не могли затронуть их возвышенных душ. Брезгливо морщились, проходя мимо вскрытой грудной клетки, где, с помощью магии, билось тёмное сердце, перегоняя кровь, вздымались и опускались сероватые лёгкие, сокращались мышцы между разверзнутых рёбер. Бледнели и срочно покидали рабочий кабинет, невзирая на приведшие дела, завидев сосуд с покоящимся в специальном растворе головным мозгом. В гневе прекращали разговор, если речь заходила о способах облегчения танка. Даже полёт юные фэриартос воспринимали лишь с художественной, философской или аллегорической точки зрения, но никак не физической!

Леонардо просыпался в вечном полдне. Время этой реальности текло по воле своего создателя, но, когда бы он ни лёг: в полночь ли, на рассвете или с закатом, — всегда удивительным образом становилось солнечной серединой дня к моменту пробуждения. Свет скользил между стройных колонн и лежал на полу длинными сияющими полосами, пахло апельсинами и мятой.

Леонардо просыпался, и не было радостнее мига.


End file.
